5x5 Games
by ThisIsMyParadise02
Summary: The Capitol bombed the rebuilt districts in "not important areas." They have now taken back control and become more cruel. Now every five years, three random people from the age of twelve to fifty-six is chosen to fight in the 5x5 games. They can be victors or regular people, the president doesn't care. Eighteen year old Willow Mellark must make an alliance and try to win.
1. Chapter 1

This was all happening too fast. It felt as if it was just two minutes ago I was reaped into the 5x5 games with Micheal Long and Richard Grass. It felt like two seconds ago my brother hugged me and was left to live by himself until my parents and I got back. Haymitch offered to watch him, but Rye is sixteen years old and can handle himself.

I sat in the train, ignoring Effie Trinket and watching the reapings on the television. Distict one, a fifteen year old boy named Josh, a twelve year old girl named Daisy, and a nineteen year old boy named Hue. For the 5x5 games, anybody at the age of 12-56 was forced to put their name in for drawing.

Distrcit 2, three eighteen year olds named Chad, Jessica, and Melissa. District 3, I didn't pay attention. My mother was talking loudly about Melissa. District 4 was the most interesting.

This was the first district with a volunteer and a victor being reaped. My parents were focused on the t.v. at this moment. Apparently the volunteer was volunteering for his mother. His name was so familiar it bothered me.

"Mom, dad, do you two know him? His name is just…" I said, before my dad cut me off. "Yes. We do. He's an old friend of ours' son. His dad, who has the same, is dead, we've told you about him before."

As I looked at his face, I realized it was Finnick's son. I had seen pictures, but this Finnick is already twenty-six and not seventeen, like the most recent picture I've seen.

The rest of the reaping was calm. Two identical twin girls, who their only difference was one's hair is blonde, and the other's is black, named Clemintine and Bonnie were reaped.

"Can I go to my room now? I'm tired and need a nap," I asked, standing up, after seven reapings. Mine was next, and it was more dramatic than Finnick, Clemintine, and Bonnie's.

"Of course! Just wake up when we get you, of course! You're going to be in the Capitol by morning! Then, the parade's tomorrow, so don't be late!" Effie sang. I tried to ignore her, especially since the question was directed towards my mother.

The beds were so plush, I felt like I was sinking. It didn't take long for me to drift of into a sweet sleep. It was like I was wrapped in clouds and sleeping on them, too. Maybe I could used to the Capitol.

**A/N:**

**Okay, so before anyone goes ballistic, I would just like to say that the reason there's only an eight year age gap between Finnick's kid and Katniss's kid is because, the Epilogue didn't make any sense, so I made it into eight instead of fifteen. I'll put why it doesn't make sense in the next chapter, which I might post today, to make up for inactivity. **


	2. Finnick Jr,

**A/N: **

**This chapter is the Tribute parade and stuff, and it's in Finnick's POV (the original Finnick's son) So I hope you're not confused.**

I groaned as my prep team dropped me off with my stylist. _Where is she? _I thought. A woman with blue hair and bronze eyeliner _click clacked _into the room in her blue heels. "I'm Roanaylia, I'll be your stylist, ," She smiled. Roanaylia is more modest about makeup than my prep team is.

"Okay, I've discussed it with Bonnie and Clemintine's stylist, and we've agreed to do something that revolves around fishing!" She said, excitedly.

Oh. Joy. Fishing. Nets. Hmmm… For some reason, I felt they were going to dress me like a male stripper. Probably because I saw the third Quarter Quell and what they did to my father…. Oh crap.

I was given my outfit, and I bit my lip and felt a wave of relief hit me like a wave on the shore. It was small, but not as bad as the other young tributes' outfits from my district.

My outfit was turquoise swim-trunks with light, sea-green waves on them. No shirt, like I expected. And a gold fishing net belt.

The district 4 horse was a pretty blue gray color, with sea blue eyes. There was still thirty minutes until the parade started, so I walked over to Willow, by the district 12 chariot.

"Hey, Mellarky," I smirked. She whipped around, her light brown hair rubbing my nose.

"Oh, hey, Finny," She laughed.

"What are you supposed to be, Mallarky?"

"It's a surprise, Odair."

"We've been friends for years, Larky, tell me!"

"You'll see, Finnick!"

"Wiiiillllooooowww….."

"NO!"

She rolled her eyes, and I smirked. Suddenly, Bonnie whined, "FIIINNNNICCCKKK! GET OVVVEEERRR HEEEERRREE! IT'S GOING TO START!"

Willow sighed and ruffled my hair, getting in her chariot with the two boys from her district. I ran back to my own chariot and waited as the horses took off.

Bonnie, Clemintine, and I were a few fan-favorites, smiling wide and looking great, but Willow, Micheal, and Richard were screamed for so loudly, I felt like my ears would bleed.

They started off as coal miners in black outfits, but the wind blew the outfits off, and they threw off the hats. Willow's dress was engulfed in fake flames, and she raised her arms, symbolizing the Mockingjay. Micheal and Richard held two fake pick axes, crossing them across their chests.

These things symbolized district 12 perfectly. The black and pick axes fit it's job perfectly, and Willow was so reminding of her mother, the girl on fire, who came from their district and freed us from the clutches of the evil President Snow. Until the president who came after Snow died, and a power-hungry beast was elected.

Willow looked so much older, with the flames in her face. She was prettier, too.

When the ceremony was over, our mentors yelled at us to get to know each other and pick allies.

I strutted to Willow and grabbed her hand. "Allies?" I asked.

She smirked, "Sure. And Richard and Melissa Hawthorne. The girl from district 2. My mother and father know her dad, and say she's really good with traps and stuff like that."

It was a deal. All four of us gathered with our escorts. They all agreed we'd stay with district 12 because two of the people on our team were from there, and it was nicer.

Willow looked so tired. I gave her a look, saying she could lean on me, like she did when I was sixteen and she was eight. She rested her head on my shoulder and grabbed my hand.

When we got to the penthouse, her dad took her to bed, and I sat up, fiddling with a rope, trying to sleep.

I didn't realize I was asleep, until I woke up. And fell back asleep.

**A/N:**

**Guess you weren't expecting a long chapter. FROM ME! XD. **

**Hope you guys liked it~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**This is in Willow's POV**

I walked outside of my room, and sat at the table next to Finnick. There was plate and silverware sitting in front of me along with a mug of hot chocolate. Melissa and Richard were chugging there's, making Effie roll her eyes. Finnick smirked at me, knowing I was picky about my hot chocolate. I only liked my dad's.

My dad tapped the tip of the mug, "It's fine, Willow. It tastes better than mine."

I picked it up and sipped it, not wanting more. It was too chocolately.

"You sure are picky for somebody who has a chance of dying," Effie scoffed.

"She from the Victor's Village. She doesn't have to worry about food," Melissa said.

Richard and Finnick both held their breath, as I lifted my head. She should've chosen her words wisely, because I was holding a knife, about to spread jam on my biscuit.

I aimed it at her eggs and tossed it. It landed right in the yolk. She looked at it and dropped her jaw at me.

"Willow," my mother snapped. "No, Katniss, it's perfectly fine! She wasn't aiming at Melissa's head, so there's no harm done. Plus, I'm sure Peeta or someone would have stopped her, but knowing she's your daughter, we know her aim would be exactly correct," Effie said. My mom sighed very loudly, and my dad tried to put his arm around her. But she slapped his hand.

For once I agreed with Effie. Melissa grinned. "Nice aim, Mellark. But save it for training later, kay?" She got up and shot me a happy glance.

"Speaking of which, your training starts today!" Effie said.

When we got to the part of the training center where we actually _train, _I went to the bow and arrow station and shot a few arrows. All of them hit target.

I could see Melissa at the knife station, hitting everyone at the target. Then, Finnick was throwing spears, and Richard was sorting the edible plants and non-edible plants.

I knew I had made the right alliance.


	4. Finnick's interview

**A/N:**

**Another Finnick chapter. :D **

It was the night of the interviews, and I was going over everything Peeta and Filbert, my mentor from district four, told me. Be myself, and talk about my little "crush" on Willow. It was embarrassing, and I'm surprised Peeta didn't try to murder me for liking his daughter who's eight years younger than me. And she might punch me in the face, but I need to look desirable, and so does she.

"Hahahahaha! Now from the fourth district, Finnick Odair!" I heard Caesar Flickerman yell.

I walked out to the stage and sat in the chair in front of his.

"Why, hello, Finnick!" He laughed, his bright white teeth glimmering.

I smiled. "Hello to you too, Caesar."

"One question, Finnick. We know it's very sad about what happened to your dad a few years ago. You look very much like him, such a crowd pleaser he was!" He said, comforting me, and making the Capitol mumble in sadness.

"Well, I guess the apple doesn't fall from the tree," I joked.

Caesar laughed, "AH! You are so correct. Anyways, now. Your mother, Annie. I remember her. Volunteered for twice… How did it feel, when you volunteered for her?" This question was almost identical to Katniss's in the 74th Hunger Games.

"Well. It felt like something I needed to do. She's lost so much, and she's so fragile, I couldn't imagine her dying. It would crush me and everyone else in our district. In fact, I would like to say something to her," I said.

Caesar grinned. "Of course."

"Mom, if I don't make it, just remember. Tie a knot in the net, and think of the water. Keep your mind clear of distress. And if I do make it alive, it will be for you," I said to her. She promised she would watch every bit of the games, and I could imagine her crying on our coach now.

"Oh, wow. So touching." There was a quick pause.

"Now, for the real question. Finnick, is there any special girl back in four?" Now was the time. Willow. Willow. Willow. Willow.

"Well, no, actually," I said.

"Are you sure? Handsome, charming, sweet. How can there not?" He asked.

"Well, there is a girl. I've been friends with for as long as I can remember. But, now, I realize how flawless and amazing she is. But we're from different districts, so it probably couldn't happen," I told everyone about Willow.

"Oh, that's a shame. Well. When you get back, you travel to her district, and you tell her!"

"Yeah, that's not going to help."

"Why?"

"She's in my alliance."

After my interview, Peeta came up to me. "Brilliant. But don't go too far, I' m not saying you can have a relationship with Willow," He said, which is mostly what father's say to their daughter's crushes.

She came over to me. "What was that, Finnick? It's one thing to joke around, but not to lie!" Willow yelled.

"I _wasn't lying!_" I yelled back.

She stared at me with her baby blue eyes. They shimmered in confusion.

"What?" She said.

"I wasn't lying," I repeated.

She wrapped her arms around me. It felt like we were standing like that forever, until Caesar called her name.

"WILLOW MELLARK!"

She let go and kissed my forehead, walking to the stage, to be the most loved tribute the Capitol had ever seen.


End file.
